nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Unite! Trilogy
Nicktoons Unite! Nicktoons Unite is a Nickelodeon game. It is about four heroes consisting of Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, and SpongeBob Squarepants must team up to stop the Syndicate consists of four villains from other worlds. It also has sequels : Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Story One morning, when SpongeBob SquarePants goes out of his house, he sees that Plankton has taken over Bikini Bottom and used multiple tank-like vaccuums to suck all the town's civilians. He sees Goddard coming out through a portal and receives a message from Jimmy Neutron. He follows Goddard through the portal to Jimmy's lab and meets Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, and Timmy Turner. Jimmy tells his interdimensional guests about his new invention, The Universe Portal Machine. As he says, it allows people to travel to other worlds. But Prof. Calamitous has been spying on him, stole his idea and created his own Portal Machine. With it, he brought Plankton, Vlad Plasmius, and Denzel Crocker to his dimension. They formed a Syndicate and proceed to steal energy from all the worlds. Since our heroes don't know where Calamitous' lair is, they start with saving all of their worlds first. They go to Amity Park first and find Vlad. Vlad reveals that he uses his ghost-portal to steal ghost energy from the Ghost Zone. Vlad has also captured Danny's parents. Then, he sends the heroes to the Ghost Zone Prison. The Nicktoons survive in the Prison, and defeat . They break out of the Prison through a portal and end up in Fenton Works. They see many Amity Park civilians possessed by ghosts, but manage to push them out. The Nicktoons go to the Amity Park Graveyard, which is a shortcut to Plasmius' castle. When they go in, Jimmy realizes that there are generators that help Vlad keep the portal open. They find the generators, and destroy them, shutting off the portal. When they find Vlad, the Nicktoons defeat him and save Jack and Maddie Fenton without them noticing the Nicktoons. They also find out that the Syndicate is building something. Next, our heroes go to Bikini Bottom to fight Plankton. They meet Sandy, and follow her to The Krusty Krab. Sandy tells the Nicktoons that they should find some guards which should help them find Plankton and the Jellyfish Factory. Fortunately, they found the guards. Sandy then explains that Plankton uses the harvesters capture various Jellyfish, and is extracting power from their sting in the factory. Plankton also captured Mr. Krabs. Sandy told the Nicktoons that they must go into the Jellyfish Factory and free all the Jellyfish. After Timmy asked if they have any secret agents (since he thought that it's like a spy movie), Sandy said that they have an agent in Jellyfish Fields, who reveals to be Patrick, but he's been captured by a Jellyfish harvester. After destroying all the harvesters, the Nicktoons go to the factory but during the journey, they find themselves on the Flying Dutchman's ship and the Flying Dutchman is going to make them his new crew for all eternity. Luckilly, the Dutchman frees them after they bring back his old crew. When the Nicktoons arrived to the Chum Bucket, they free Patrick, then freed all the Jellyfish by opening the emergency vents. Later, they went up to the top of the Chum Bucket, they beat Plankton and rescue Mr. Krabs. The Nicktoons find out that the villains are extracting energy for a Doomsday Device. In Dimmsdale, the Nicktoons see Crocker has made the fortress made of gold. They also find a rainbow of pure Fairy Magic from the Fairy World that is ending there, so they go in. After they re- activate the prisms, they get transported to Fairy World, where they meet Jorgen Von Strangle. Jorgen explains that Crocker is extracting the magic from the Big Wand to feed the Doomsday Machine. After freeing the fairies, they go to The Big Wand, where they defeat Crocker. Danny figured out that every time they beat their enemies, they're running away, which was a part of a plan. Finally, the Nicktoons return to Retroville, where Jimmy finds Cindy in his lab and he also receives a message from Calamitous that they've almost finished the Doomsday Machine and the Nicktoons can't stop them. After SpongeBob notices that Goddard has fleas, Jimmy says that Goddard doesn't get the fleas. Then, he figured out how Calamitous could spy on him; he was using a flea-bot inside Goddard. So the Nicktoons shrink themselves down and go to Goddard's stomach. They beat a lot of mini flea-bots throughout Goddard, and Danny, Timmy and SpongeBob gain Goddard's trust. They go to Goddard's head and beat the giant flea-bot. Jimmy used the flea-bot's circuitry and locate Calamitous' secret lair, which is situated under an old warehouse. When they get to Calamitous' Doomsday lab, they find The Syndicate in a wheel- like machine which shields them. They beat the Syndicate but they see that the Doomsday Device is still counting down to destroy the universe and it can't be stopped. Luckilly, SpongeBob unpluggs the Doomsday Machine and saves the universe. After putting Calamitous in jail, the Nicktoons said themselves goodbye, but before they went, Jimmy gave them the Neutronic Recallers in case of another event like this. SpongeBob said that Jimmy can visit him anytime he likes, but then he said he should get going, so he won't be charged by Mr. Krabs for wasting his time, Danny gave Jimmy a copy of the Fenton Thermos (since the real thermos had Vlad trapped inside, Danny used Jimmy's Matter Duplicator to make a copy), then Timmy thanked Jimmy for lending him his Hyper-Cube for holding Crocker until Timmy and his faries get back to Dimmsdale. After this, Danjhely wave goodbye as she going back to Yardley. After this, Jimmy says a familiar line: "Cindy, get out of my lab!" Meet the Heroes * Danny Phantom * SpongeBob SquarePants * Timmy Turner with Cosmo and Wanda * Jimmy Neutron * Danjhely Lazalahane Bad Guys * Vlad Plasmius * Chippy the Chipmunk * Sheldon J. Plankton * Denzel Q. Crocker * Professor Finbarr Calamitous * Walker * Jellyfish Harvesters * Giant Fleabot Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island is a Nicktoons Unite! sequel. The Wise Old Crab summons The Nicktoons to Volcano Island to fight the Mawgu. The game features Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sam Manson, Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star and Timmy Turner (with Cosmo & Wanda). It also features Tucker Foley, Squidward Tentacles and Jimmy Neutron but they're unplayable characters. Story On a distant dimension, three abnormally large crabs perform a ritual of "The Nine" saying that they will come on that day to stop The Mawgu. But Mawgu stops the ritual, scattering the heroes. Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants falls from the sky with The Wise Old Crab, and The Crab explains that their enemy, The Mawgu, has escaped from his prison and created a terrible ooze which corrupts everything it touches. But the prophecies say that The Chosen Ones will save them. The Crab trains them and tells the heroes to follow him so that he can direct them to camp. The heroes stop various enemies, and then find Patrick. They then go Shipwreck Cliff and rescue Tucker from repeatively regurgitating penguins. They find camp, then are given the mission to find the "Night Girl (Sam Manson)" and the "Whiny Cephalopod (Squidward Tentacles)". They find them, and stop a few villains along the way. Then they are given the mission to find "The Three- Headed Boy" (Timmy Turner). They find Timmy and stop giant, grouchy crabs. Timmy has a Jimmy Neutron communicator (which he got since many random things were falling from the sky), but doesn't have batteries. They are then sent to destroy The Great Carapace, a giant sand monster with a wooden shell. They destroy the shell and push the monster into the waterfall by using catapults. They are then rewarded with a jewel, which was the battery for the communicator. They talk to Jimmy, and Jimmy explains that Mawgu is using a Rip in Time and Space to steal energy from all the worlds and keep it all for himself. Then Jimmy sends Tucker plans for the Neutronic Rip- Zipper. It recovers all the energy Mawgu stole and closes the Rip. The parts they need for the device are scattered across the Island. After the Nicktoons gain all three Rip-Zipper pieces, they go in the Volcano, and find The Mawgu , which transports them between Time and Space. Danny and SpongeBob use blasters to push Mawgu in the direction to where the Rip is, then Tucker blasts the Rip- Zipper on Mawgu, sealing the Rip with him inside. Then, the heroes all go home, with a wall of their faces shown behind them to commemorate their victory. Meet the Heroes * Danny Phantom * SpongeBob SquarePants * Timmy Turner with Cosmo and Wanda * Patrick Star * Sam Manson * Sandy Cheeks * Tucker Foley * Squidward Tentacles * Jimmy Neutron Allies * The Wise Old Crab * The Queen of the Myrmecs Bad Guys * The Mawgu: The main antagonist of the game. * Great Carapace: A giant sand monster with a giant wooden shell on its back. * Mad King Gorge: A king of another clan on the island being controlled by Mawgu's ooze. =Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots= Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots is the 2007 sequel to the 2005 Nicktoons Unite! and 2006 Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. Professor Calamitous makes an army made of robot toys to invade the multiverse to become the biggest genius. Now, SpongeBob, Patrick, Danny, Sam, Jimmy, Timmy, Tak have to stop him. Story The opening intro for the game features Calamitous on some sort of game show. Professor Calamitous states that by feeding Fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his Army of Toybots. The game itself opens with Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a krabby patty processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, A robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick unintentionally in the process. Spongebob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way into the factory. After finding his way through the factory, Spongebob finds Patrick vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Patrick, he meets Tak, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Timmy and Jimmy who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is the Professor's helper. They ask him to use something to contact Danny Phantom and commands them to find more master models for his collection. Meet the Heroes *SpongeBob SqaurePants *Danjhely the Firefly Dingo *Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat *Skunkaroo the robot skunk *Patrick Star *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson (console only) * Timmy Turner with Cosmo and Wanda *Jimmy Neutron *Tak *Stimpy J Cat (console only) *Rocko (console only) *GIR *Jenny/XJ9 *Mr.Blick (ds only) *El Tigre (ds only) *ZIM (ds only Allies *ChadBot Bad Guys *Professor Finbarr Calamitous Nicktoons: Globs of Doom & Nicktoons Unite 2 SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom is the 2008 sequel to the 2005 Nicktoons Unite!, 2006 Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island and 2007 Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju and Invader Zim appear. Danny, SpongeBob, Jimmy, Tak and Zim team up with their villains to save their worlds from the Globulous. Story When SpongeBob and Squidward go to work, some orange goo from the sky falls on Squidward and he chases after SpongeBob. Jimmy Neutron appears and takes him and Patrick to the Mawgu's former lair on Volcano Island, now used by The Old Hermit Crab. They meet up with Danny, Tak, the new Evil Syndicate (made of Plankton, Technus, Beautiful Gorgeous and Traloc), Zim (who sides with the heroes because he's "not evil, just curious") and Dib (who sides against Zim with the Syndicate). Jimmy then enhances everyone (except Patrick who gets a chocolate bar) with Mawgu tech to help destroy the goo, or else the Globs of Doom will engulf the worlds and the multiverse will be destroyed. SpongeBob and Plankton demand to go to Bikini Bottom first to protect it (Plankton just wants to save the Chum Bucket) from a rampaging, controlled by Morphoid, giant Bubble Bass. The heroes and villains manage to get him to stop by feeding him over cooked Krabby Patties that make him throw up the goo he ate, at SpongeBob. Back at HQ, Spongebob begins saying strange things, but the group dismisses it as if he was imitating Zim. The Old Hermit Crab then shows them The Vessel of Portentia, which can destroy the source of the goo, but is missing four crucial pieces, one in each of the remaining heroes' worlds. First, they travel to Zim's Town, where GIR is playing with a vessel piece shaped like a taco. However, before GIR gives it to Zim he is hit by falling goo and runs off, entertaining Dib as now he gets to beat up GIR. Then, they go to Amity Park, which is being hit the most. The Ghost Dog is hit by one of the falling Goo-teors and runs off with an elongated Fenton Thermos that could work as one of the pieces. Finally, they travel to Retroville to retrieve a swallowed piece from Jimmy's giant Girl-Eating Plant. Each time more Morphoid goo is spilled on SpongeBob. After returning from Zim's earth town, Jimmy realizes that SpongeBob wasn't imitating Zim, but that the goo dumped on SpongeBob had established a telepathic link between him and who, or whatever was making the Morphoids. Upon retrieval of the thermos, SpongeBob tells the rest that source's name is Globulous Maximus, and that he is quickly approaching all the Earths. Jimmy tells them that they have just enough time to retrieve the last piece from Pupununu, Tak's homeland. They succeed without having to deal with a brainwashed boss, but more goo is still poured on SpongeBob. Upon returning they are indirectly told by Globulous that he intends to become SpongeBob as well. With the Vessel complete, the ten, and Patrick, venture into space, defeat Globulous, and free SpongeBob. But the villains suddenly betray the heroes and proceed to steal The Vessel of Portentia in an attempt to rule the world. SpongeBob, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, Patrick, and Zim learn that Globulous is actually a giant, gooey, booger, and that he was created during the Big Sneeze, which took place in the beginning of time. To help defeat the villains and live out his dream, he re-shapes himself into SpongeGLOB, destroys The Vessel of Portentia and throws the villains (and Dib, who was accidentally thrown) into space. Their journey finished, the Nicktoons return to their now peaceful homes. Meet the Heroes and Villains * SpongeBob Squarepants - Leader of the Nicktoons; Nicktoons Hero * Danny Phantom -Nicktoons Hero * Jimmy Neutron - Nicktoons Hero * Tak - Nicktoons Hero * Invader Zim - Nicktoons Hero * Plankton - Evil Syndicate * Technus - Evil Syndicate * Beautiful Gorgeous - Evil Syndicate * Traloc - Evil Syndicate * Dib - Evil Syndicate * Patrick Star - Nicktoons Hero Allies * Old Hermit Crab * SpongeGlob * Monita Bad Guys *Globulous *Dark Monita Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius